Moonlight In Konoha
by Tashs
Summary: A one shot featuring Naruto and Sasuke


Disclaimer: I dont own these characters or anything about Naruto.

* * *

A soft breeze blew on what was another cold night. It wasn't fall yet, but the weather certainly made it seem that way. Naruto hugged himself to keep him as warm as possible. He had no choice but to bear with it. His comrade, Sasuke, still hadn't come back out from the store and he couldn't just walk away. He cupped his hand other his mouth, exhaled and rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. He had been waiting for at least 30 minutes and being patient is definatly not one of Naruto's best traits. But, Naruto refused to leave. He knew if he did, Sasuke would make some comment on how he was a chicken or a baby because he couldnt wait a few minutes for him to come back out. Sasuke was the reason Naruto's life had turned in so many ways. Whether they were good or bad, Naruto never regreted doing any of things he had to do to get where he was today. Besides friendship, Naruto always felt something else when we was around Sasuke. A sort of warm, calm feeling that he was completely safe from any harm. Thats what he liked about him, and that liking of him seemed to get stronger and stronger with the passing of time. A like soon becoming a sort of love that Naruto could never admit to Sasuke. 

"Why are we still here?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing behind him, his hands full of bags. "H-how'd you get out here? I never even saw you!" Naruto said, a slight annoyance in his voice. "I walked out and now im here. As simple as that. Your just blind, thats all." Sasuke smirked and turned to walk away. Angry, Naruto followed him as they made their way back to Konoha.

As they began to cross a bridge that overhung above a river, Sasuke paused and dropped the bags he had on the ground. "Lets take a quick rest, these bags are heavy" he said, placing the last one down. Naruto nodded and leaned over the edge of bridge to stare into the water. The moonlight shimmered off the water, like a mirror to the sky. The dew on the grass sparkled in the dim light as the wind shifted the tree's from side to side.

"Aside from the cold, its actually a really nice night" Sasuke smiled. "Yea.." Naruto agreed as he glanced up at Sasuke. The light shined on his dark hair, making his face glow. His eyes shined and his lips gleamed from the reflected light off the water. He almost looked like an angel, sent to earth by accident. He looked so beautiful, like a poem put into a picture. Naruto blushed and returned his stare to the river below. As he watched the ripples connect, he saw another face appear in the reflection.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still shining. "O-ohh n-n-nothing! J-just the water.." Naruto studdered. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his neck. "Y'know, you shouldn't be so cute all the time, its kind of annoying..." Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes. He seemed to fall into a sort of trance. Is this what it felt like to be in love? Sasuke smiled,"..and your hair looks so weird when you wear your headband like that." Sasuke untied the handband and let it drop to the ground. Naruto spikey, blond hair fell changing his look completely. "There, that looks better."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, trying to keep warmth between them. "What are you doing Sasuke?" asked Naruto, who was confused yet excited. Sasuke smirked, "Oh, come on. It's written all over your face. You like me." Naruto blushed and stared ahead, his mind racing. "It's ok Naruto, its not like it bothers me. Girls are always chasing me, it doesn't bother me that you would like me too. And besides.." Sasuke turned Naruto around so he was facing him. "I like you too." Inside, Naruto was screaming with happiness but he kept his mouth shut, not knowing what he would say if he opened it. But he didn't need to open it, because Sasuke opened it for him. He felt his lips being parted by a tongue and another set of lips press onto his own. Naruto closed his eyes and let his emotions drift away. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him deeply, hoping this moment of happiness would never go away.


End file.
